Rissoni
Rissoni: The Galaxy's Fear The Rissoni are a species that has been a symbol of fear in the galaxy for centuries. Due to their unique biological structure, pictures of them are impossible to come by. However, there are drawings of them throughout our culture and their own- notably in their own culture, where we get an accurate look at their true form. The Galactica Database hopes to update itself with some of these drawings. Biology The Rissoni have a unique biological structure for any other species. Unlike the majority of species- intelligent and non-intelligent- they lack a static form. In other words, they are able to shape shift- that describing their basic abilities. Their true form has never been seen by anyone that was not a Rissoni, due to a strange ability to appear different to every individual that is not Rissoni. They somehow are able to tap into a mental lobe in most alien species, allowing them to make them see something that they are afraid of. However, this trick only works on non-Rissoni due to a distinct brain network that is in the Rissoni. This has allowed us to get a somewhat better understanding of their biology, giving us an equal playing field during the wars with the Rissoni. In many drawings in their culture, it depicts the Rissoni as a bizzare looking species- no current classification has been able to exactly fit them in. Unfortunatly, their homeworld of Rissoni Prime has no local wildlife now, as they have instead taken to artificially made food. None-the-less, we have learned that their actual form is insanely bizarre. Their mouths are on trunk-like appendages, and work like a mosquitos' mouth, only they drain the victim of all blood. Their vision was through light-recepting panels on the top of their heads, allowing them to see things in a much clearer way than most species. As for their body, it turned out that they had a body that appeared to be like that of an insects, with segments and the likes. Their six limbs were divided into four arms and two legs, that were covered in a hair-like tissue that compacted when they entered combat with other Rissoni in the days before their unification. Their abdomens were large and contained a red, silk like substance that was made from the blood of their victims- that they used for the purpose of making webs. Other than that, our scientist know nothing, but we are attempting to find medical records of theirs through ships that have been destroyed to learn some more of their biology... History The history of the Rissoni is a long one, stretching back over twenty thousand years, at the dawn of their Rissoni Empire. Circa the Earth Year 1235 A.D., the Rissoni were still limited to one planet that was divided into many nation. It wasn't until the local year 635 (Earth year 1335 A.D.) that the world was finally unified during the Great Unification Wars. The Rissoni soon formed an empire, and within less than a century managed to colonize the other two worlds in their solar system. This is where the majority of their recorded history begins to come into play. By local year 1000, which is equivalent to the Earth Year 1535 A.D., they had developed a prototype interstellar drive. They began a rapid expansion, conquering neighboring worlds without regret, and by their year 1200 they had conquered the entire spiral arm of their galaxy. As they rapidly expanded, not much of their history is known, other than that the were unmerciful in their rapid conquest, enslaving and driving species to extinctions. Around the year 1300, they discovered our galaxy. They continued conquering their own home galaxy, destroying species, worlds, and even entire solar systems. They designed weaponry that not only killed, but killed in the most brutal possible ways. Their home world was turned industrial- buildings covering the whole thing. The pollution caused mass extinctions, and they continued to destroy their ecosystem. Entire planets were turned into warships in some systems, as they prepared to drive every other species in their galaxy extinct. In the year 1582, they finished conquering their own galaxy. Over a billion species were exterminated during their conquest, and as their massive armada prepared to invade and destroy all intelligent life in our galaxy, they were unaware of what would happen soon. In 1600, they sent their entire armada into the Milky Way, to thousands of worlds. Upon the sixth day surronding every planet with intelligent life on it, they attacked. Ten thousand species survived and were set back to the stone age- the other thousands went extinct. However, for unknown reasons, the Rissoni quickly retreated. Their armada left the Milky Way, returning to the home galaxy... For over two thousand years. It is unknown what happened since then, due to the Rissoni's secretive nature over the two thousand years between first contact and the war that happened between them and the Galactica. Many believe that it may have been a form of invasion, that left them embarased to have been attacked at all. However, their home galaxy remained being "pure" in their eyes, with only Rissoni as intelligent beings when the Galactica began colonizing it, pushing their forces back. Now, they are locked into their local spiral arm- Galactica force are struggiling to contain them on their homeworld, but thousands of ships that managed to flee into the Unkown Regions between galaxies are still around, trying to reform the Rissoni Empire in their local spiral arm. Currently, the Galactica is succeding, but that may change if their lose remnants of an Armada manage to organize and attack. Rissoni Technology The Rissoni are possibly the fastest to adapt species that have made official contact with the Galactica. They have, in the span of a thousand years, developed a culture that spread across an entire galaxy. They have mainly focused on warfare, which has gotten them into the history of technological advancement for numerous weapons, including the Star Buster. Weapons The Rissoni, as a whole, have focused on weapon technology. Their weapons are based on the principle of not just killing efficiently, but of killing in a manner to bring as much pain as possible to the victim. Electro-shoke staffs that put electrical dischargers into the victim's flesh, for around an hour or torture killing. They have made weapons designed to rip beings apart by their very molecules, and technology designed to vaporize entire solar systems. Their most known weapon is the Star Buster, which was designed during their conquest of their galaxy. It is the most devestating super weapon the Galactica ever faced, capable of destroying an entire solar system. It works by going into a star's core, where it adds mass until it goes supernova- and then, it creates a singularity, creating a blackhole that rapidly vanishes after absorbing the entire solar system's remains. Also well known that they invented was the Black Hole Grenade- a powerful meelee weapon that, upon detonating, makes a miniture singularity that lasts around three seconds, absorbing the enemy within a thirty foot radius. These were invented during the invasion of our galaxy, and we soon managed to make our own versions. Travel The Rissoni also managed to invent amazing travel technology. They invented the StarJump first, and as other species they encountered began to also have it, they began inventing a technology to make it not work. The Quantum Entaglement Field, which makes all faster than light travel impossible, by making a field that warps one throughout it randomly. However, it was soon discovered that launching a torpedo while in it would free one from this field, however, their exit would be completely randomized normally. Other Technologies The Rissoni, in their latter years, fiddled in time travel- and for sometime had been on the trail for it. It was actually, according to many Rissoni scientists after the Fall of Risana, possible that had Risana not fallen, it would have been the birth of time travel. Now, the Rissoni project to build a time machine has been effeciently canceled, however, some scientists are still trying to build an unofficial time machine, but progress is slower. Anther invention of theirs that was adopted by the Galacitca is the Consciousness Transferral. It allowed their Emperors to live for as long as they pleased, by transferring their consciousness to a younger body every life time. However, the Rissoni eventually abandoned this technolgoy for a less static one that would enable random reincarnation if you wished- which eventually also passed around the last two thousand years, due to the preference of death being a great unknown to them. Category:Species